


Pitch Black Vision

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [36]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andy's scowl makes me wanna faint, Cradle Robbing, F/M, black smudgy fun times, how many of Andy's names can I use in one chapter, she likes 'em young, violet gets warpainted up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Violet gets some Black.





	Pitch Black Vision

They practiced. A lot.  
Trying to sing their parts while Shadows was coldly not paying any attention to her was rough. She did her best, and the rest of the band gave her a little leeway. They started working on other tracks while still off and on practicing what they had deemed "With Whom I Misbehave."  
Those lyrics...they frustrated her to no end and having him behave the way he was of course made it more difficult. Every night she went home horny, angry, and sad.

  
When the Hard Rock stood but just a few days away, though, she could see him start to soften. He still didn't speak to her much, but his eyes actually met hers now, and he didn't turn away when they practiced.  
By the time they were practicing Friday, he was singing with her and at her, instead of just in the same room. He even said whole sentences to her. She began to soften back.  
  
Saturday was a blur. There was so much to do. The venue had to be perfect. The band had to sign posters for everyone that was coming. The right media had to get clearance. Raven and Violet worked from early that morning until she was hurriedly getting ready in the mirror at her hotel room that was right next door. When she walked back in the Hard Rock, Shadows found her.  
"You need to warm up?"  
She tried not to seem like she could've been knocked over with a feather. Following him to a back room, she hoped to God that meant he had finally gotten through whatever it was he needed.  
  
The crowd outside was absolutely rabid. They were already losing their shit and nothing had even happened yet. Violet paced, fanning herself, sweating.  
"Vi, it's okay to be nervous." Shadows softly said to her. She wanted to scream, _where the fuck has this guy been all week?!?_  
"Nervous?!? Why did you guys sign me up for this?! It's Jimmy's fuckin'.....I can't...the Rev..."  
Zacky caught her as she almost fainted.  
"Shade, you've been amazing all week, just like you're gonna be out there."  
"Yeah, Vi," Syn came up to her, guitar already strapped on, "Trust me, I'm nervous, too. But we just made a fucking _EPIC_ song, and you _ARE_ part of it. Those fans are here to see something special and we're going to give it to them." Gates' brown gaze looked down at her until she was staring confidently back.  
  
When they were announced on stage by Raven, the crowd went absolutely fucking nuts. It was deafening. Shadows and Violet worked the crowd, and it didn't take long for the group of five darkly dressed, dirty looking rock stars to catch her eye. Her stomach flip flopped and she swallowed hard.  
  
***  
Warped Tour 2013

  
Violet grabbed Jade, "Is that who I think it is?" She stared at the group of way overdone rock stars that worked a camera hard in a tent just outside the borders of the festival. They were all over one another and looked a little drunk--making hilarious faces and jumping on one another.  
"Vi, you know that's Black Veil Brides."  
She stopped and stared. The lead singer had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and that fucking voice. She'd heard of them before, but kind of ignored them for whatever reason. She figured there was _no way_ his eyes were actually that blue in real life. But there they were and there he was. The radio station that had been taking their pictures started interviewing them. As the singer, Andy Black, answered, his eyes caught hers--just a few yards away behind a set of ropes. His deep voice answered whatever question and she _melted_.  
"Violet, seriously, we gotta get to stage 2! Let's go!" Jade pulled her away as Vi looked back at them like she was a fucking 18 year old.  
***  
  
Andy and his boys walked in like they owned the place. They hadn't gone full out BVB--less face makeup--but still had on the warpaint and the black getups and black hair out to everywhere. Biersack tried not to look nervous, so he almost over-did the cool guy attitude. The others taunted him. He kept having to give himself inner-peptalks. He'd gone through way too many cigarettes for one day.  Some of their own fans recognized them and asked for pictures, which they were happy to take.  
  
Shade made herself focus as the first strong chords to their new 8 minute epic began.  
She began, smirking, " _Eat it honey I know you want to-_ "  
Shadows all out smiled at her from across the stage, " _Take it baby like I know you need to_ -"  
Their energy together started to take up the whole room as the fans kept screaming after each lyric was revealed. Even their fans were shocked. Gates started his solo and Shadows shook his head, looking down at her, " _You're such a fuckin' bitch_." Violet dramatically walked away and then turned to the crowd to whisper into the mic, " _And you're such a dick_!"  
She found Andy in the crowd and arched an eyebrow at him, giving him a smirk when she said the word ' _dick_.'  
As she sauntered away, Andy stood there, frozen for a second.  
"Did you guys see that! Oh my god she _wants_ you!" Jinxx elbowed the singer. Andy seemed to suddenly snap out of it and put on his cocky attitude again, "Yeah, she totally needs to go Black."  
The next time she glanced over at him, he was giving her his best scowl--that sexy thing he did with his highly arched eyebrows that made the girls faint. Her grin back at him made his tight leather pants a little tighter.  
  
During the reprise they stood toe to toe, basically fight-singing.  
" _You can't satisfy me-_ " She sang up at him.  
" _You can't live without me_ -" He grinned down at her.  
The band had packed everything they could into the song--references to LPOH, sexiness, humor, malice, and so much _that is so fucked up_ \--and the crowd loved it. When the song was over, the guys thought the applause might never die. They reached out to the fans in the front, shaking hands and high fiving and fist bumping.  
Syn sauntered up to Violet, his guitar slung across his back. He leaned close to her ear, "Andy Black hasn't stopped fucking staring at you since you took the stage. Gonna finally get some tonight?" She just grinned, looking over at the just-turned-25-year-old who was yelling along with everyone else.  
Shadows began talking to the crowd with his hands like he did, "Now, I think I have an idea of what you guys wanna hear next--"  
Even louder screaming and applause. Violet kissed the crowd goodbye and walked off stage as they started Little Piece of Heaven.  
  
As she stood off stage, waiting to go back on, she heard a deep voice behind her.  
"Violet."  
Her heart raced as she turned around. She looked up--way up--to find those ice blue eyes looking down at her, his face porcelain and serious like it usually was. He boldly took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"I'm Andy Black."  
She tried to form words. _Since when did she not have game?_  
Violet let her eyes drag down his painted body, that skinny warpainted torso showing underneath his open vest. His tight pants hung low. He wore _very_ heavy black eye makeup, which made his blue eyes pop and melted her insides. His long hair was tossed to one side, shaved on the revealed side. God she hoped to be fisting that hair soon. When she raised her eyes to his, she managed to breathe out sexily, "I know who you are, Prophet."  
He finally grinned at that, "Come find me after." He gave her one last look before walking off.  
She wasn't sure why she dug the whole androgynous look so hard, but _fuck_ he was hot.  
  
A few minutes later, she came back onstage to sing her part, giving the male character his one chance. When she came back in, the fans made it clear they approved of her. They went through it just like at Johnny's, even Shadows doing his " _you still gotta marry me"_ bit, which the crowd loved. As much as she wanted to find Andy, the second she left the stage again, she had a job to do.  
The song ended and they had agreed that no matter how much they were begged to do more, that night it had to be just those two songs. Several people came up to all the members afterwards, and Violet, to interview them. They were all flushed and grinning ear to ear, all high from the rush of a fantastic performance. In between interviews, Raven came up to her, "I think you have somewhere you'd rather be. Go on, I got this." He pointed her towards the door.  
  
He was outside, smoking a cigarette and leaning up against the wall. His eyes calmly followed her as she walked up to him.  
"May I?" She met his gaze and didn't waver.  
Instead of handing her another cigarette, he handed her the one that had just been in between his lips. She leaned up against the wall as they faced one another in the cold.  
"This can't be good for that sexy voice of yours," She blew away the smoke and looked back at him again.  
He had to hand it to her for that line.  
"No. I'll quit one of these days...doesn't that man toy of yours smoke?" He was doing that scowl thing again and she was getting bolder by the second.  
"He quit years ago. And he's not my toy. I don't currently have any playmates." It was kind of corny, but she didn't care anymore.  
Now he laughed deeply, caught off guard by how she left that so obviously open. He didn't even go there, but breezed past it.  
"My tour bus in around the corner."

  
_Bold_. Nice.

  
Even she didn't usually move this fast, but it was Andy fucking Black.  
Violet just put her hand in his. Normally, he would kiss her first, but he wanted to get her out of the cold.  
They practically ran, laughing, to his bus and climbed on and he locked the door.  
He stood there, so tall, his sky eyes searching hers. Violet put her hands to his chest as he leaned down to kiss her.  
"My god woman! Your hands are freezing!" His pretty lips broke out into a smile as his hands grabbed hers, "We'll have to warm you up." His lips claimed hers as she let his tongue in. Fire spread throughout her limbs as they both fell into the kiss.

  
Andy couldn't believe he was here. He'd fantasized about her--in the very bunk they were about to be in--for so long. As he took her clothes off a piece at a time, he got more and more impatient. Even though he'd seen most of her body on video already, it was unbelievable in person.  
"Violet, you're so...hot." She arched an eyebrow as he fumbled for words. He was usually overly eloquent, always having the perfect answer for everything. She pressed her lips to his again, shoving off his vest and going for his pants.  
"Keep talking, Andy," Violet's voice was deep as she bit her lip, hoping he was as into dirty talk as he was in her dreams. Honestly, she didn't care what he said-as long as it was in that deep, sexy voice. He licked his lips and looked her over, wondering where to start. Should he ease into it or just hit her with the filthiest thing he could think of?  
He put a finger under her chin as his thumb grazed over her bottom lip, "You have any idea how many times I've jerked off, thinking of those lips around my cock?"

  
Wow. _Damn._

  
Attacking him, she threw her legs around his waist and kissed him again. He held her up and kissed back before throwing her into his bunk and closing the curtain.  
"I'm gonna get you so fucking dirty, Violet," His voice and choice of words made her groan. Their almost naked bodies slid together as his warpaint rubbed off on her. She put her hand down his pants and grinned to find he was going commando, "Like what you found, darlin?" His sideways smile was deliciously dark. As she raked her fingers through his hair and shoved her tongue in his mouth, he kicked his pants off, put on a rubber, and sank into her. She moaned into his mouth as he immediately started a rhythm. He pulled away (as much as he could in the tiny space) to watch her, his black hair falling in his face.  
"You're so wet, Violet, I fucking love it-" Andy continued his talk as he went deeper into her.  
"Andy!" Her thighs tightened around him and she arched her back. It had been way too long.  
He stopped and chuckled deeply at her, "Holy fucking Batman, did you just come?" She just laughed and pressed their lips together again, bucking her hips to encourage him to continue. When he fully realized what he had just made her do, he fucked her harder--not being able to hold back. She moaned louder and he tried not to lose it.  
Andy braced himself over her so he could go harder, "Loved watching you sing tonight, _Shade_. Actually, it's like half-screaming half-singing...sexy as fuck...so...have you fantasized about me?" She nodded, unable to keep from closing her eyes as she listened to him. Him sliding in and out of her felt _soooo gooood_ , "Is this how you imagined it? Is this how you like to get fucked, _Violet_?" He kept accenting her name in a dark, taunting way and baring his teeth at her, making her whimper, "Hard and fast? How many times do you come, baby? All fucking night?"  
Violet's hands roamed all of his body, smearing paint everywhere. His did the same, black getting all over her breasts, her arms, her thighs.  
"Fuck--Sixx--uhhh," He grinned that sideways grin again as she opened her eyes to look into those icy blue pools staring down at her. He hadn't been called that in awhile.  
"Shade, you feel so fucking-- _ah!_ \--good--" He wasn't sure he could keep this up--fucking and talking?  
"Just fuck me, Andy," She fisted his hair with one hand and grabbed his skinny ass with the other, shoving their lips together again as her second hit her hard. Her orgasms made his cock _ache._ He slowed down a little so that he could lengthen his stroke and go deeper and harder. When her third soon followed, he moaned.  
"Shit, woman, that's fuckin' hot...." Andy couldn't stop, though, and when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and fucking _pulled_ it while going into her next one, he was so done.  
"Violet--Christ--" He gritted his teeth as she smiled up at his perfect, pale face.  
  
"You really going to walk back in there like that?" His sexy voice filled up the little space as he settled next to her.  
She grinned victoriously, closing her eyes and relishing in the sea of satisfaction she found herself in, "Fuck yes I am."  
Andy laughed, "I know you don't date people, Violet, and I don't really, either, but I do hope I get to see you again. And I hope it's in the same fashion." He handed her the cigarette he had lit and taken a drag off of.  
"I hope so, too, Andy," She handed it back to him after taking it in slowly, "The guys go on tour fairly soon. I'll probably go with them for a month or so. Maybe we'll run into you."  
His long hair fell in his face, "I'm not going to have a tall guy with huge arms hunting me down, am I? I do kind of idolize the guy. While I was going to do whatever it took to get to fuck you, I hope he doesn't take it personally." There was his matter of fact frankness.  
Violet was still dreamily happy and relaxed, "No, Biersack, he'll be fine. We aren't fucking."  
"Yeah, right now. But c'mon, baby, tell me you haven't. I won't believe you. I saw the way he looked at you on stage." He absentmindedly rubbed his hand over her hip.  
"Fine," She rolled her eyes, "It's happened a few times, but we try and stay away from one another. And he's actually pretty cool about me sleeping with other people."  
Violet sighed happily and leaned over to kiss him lightly, "I should get dressed."  
So she did and he found some lounge pants to put on. They kissed one last lingering time and she met those icy blues as she walked off his bus.  
  
When she sauntered back into the Hard Rock with a smirk and black smudges on her face, the rest of his band turned and giggled.  
"You can get on your bus now, boys." She threw them a look as she walked past.  
  
When Violet found the rest of her gang waiting in the green room, they all turned and stared. Her face, arms, stomach and the rest of her they couldn't see, were covered in black warpaint. They all had known where she was, but their jaws hit the floor when they saw the proof literally all over her.  
"Once you go Black, you can't go back, Violet!" Johnny teased her, and that's when the room erupted in laughing and endless jokes.  
Violet just grinned. She walked up to Shadows, who was absolutely losing his shit--his big shoulders heaving as he cracked up.  
"I didn't think you'd find this so hilarious."  
He tried to stop, but couldn't, and wiped at his eyes, "It's just so fucking funny, hun, I mean-look at you!"  
"Is he even old enough to drink!?" Zacky giggled.  
Brooks was recovering as she sat down next to him, "So what's with you and tall, young guys?"  
"Or lead singers? You don't even care if they're men or women!" Gates smiled.  
"Was that _not_ a woman?" Shads teased further, "And what's with the skinny? Thought you liked us muscled guys." He elbowed Zacky, who was more than happy to be included in this category for once.  
"Yeah, well, I apparently also have a weakness for deep voices," She put her tongue in her cheek as she stared at Shadows, wondering how he would take it. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked away, deciding he'd stop for now.  
"And you can make fun of the make up and the hair and the look all you want, but you guys _all_ used to do it up and it's fucking hot. I don't know what it is about Andy, it just is."  
Violet motioned to Jade for back up on the subject.  
Jade relented, "Yep. Andy's skinny ass is hot as fuuuuck."  
Shade shrugged, leaning back on the couch, putting her arms out over the back with a cocky look on her face. They all of course protested that they never looked like that, and she laughed.


End file.
